1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cabinet with a cabinet body that has at least one vertical stack of storage compartments situated one above another that are divided by compartment bottoms and are opened and closed by compartment doors hinge-mounted to the cabinet body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The known cabinets require a considerable number of parts and a considerable amount of assembly effort for affixing the compartment bottoms in the cabinet body and for attaching the compartment doors to the cabinet body in a pivoting fashion. This is more complex when the storage compartments must be of different heights.